Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (4 - 6 \times 5) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = 2 + (4 - 30) \times 4 $ $ = 2 + (-26) \times 4 $ $ = 2 - 104 $ $ = -102 $